THE COUNTER ATTACK
by Angelbetu
Summary: When a well planned attack convert into a blunder by the perfect counter attack! *Duo Based*
1. Chapter 1

**Back wifh two shots..**

**Based on the plot given by My sweet di...Coolak di...Thanks fr giving me this opportunity..I hope I have done justice with ur expectations...**

**Its basically an episode based story...Episode named "HOTEL MEIN DAYA" ..in whicj Daya sir was shot twice on his shoulders..**

**Its after team reached their and grabbed the culprits having injured Daya with themm...**

**One guest had requested me for writing a shot on episode Maut ka ghar...but abi I m running out of idea on that epi..maine bohot socha but kya likhun because usme Abhi sir sach me dare nahin the drugs k effect me the..fir b koi plot smjh aate hi I will write on it..please wait till then...Thanks a lot :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**THE COUNTER ATTACK**

* * *

Abhijeet lied Daya in Hotel's rest room which was on the ground floor only...he lie him comfortably and patted his cheeks seeing him unconscious...

Daya...Daya aankhein kholo...

Purvi ambulance ko aane mein aur kitni der lagegi...

Purvi in tention: Sir thodi der mein pohnchti hogi...sir hum Daya sir ko apne saath gaadi me le chalte hain...(tense tone)inki halat kharab hote ja rhi hai...

Purvi humari gaadi yahan se paanch kilometer peeche khadi hui hai(they came walking all the way due to land slide and water log)...barish ki wajah se humein wahin chodni padi thi na...Daya ko wahan tak le jana bohot mushkil hai Purvi aur baki sab bhi Mumbai nikal gaye hain victims aur culprit ke saath...hum dono akele Daya ko is haalat me wahan tak nahi le ja payenge...iski halat aur kharab ho sakti hai...

Purvi in tention: sir kuch na kuch to krna hoga naa..aise to Daya sir

Abhijeet instantly: Nahiiinnn..kuch nahi hoga Daya ko...jab tak main hoon kuch nahi hoga...

Purvi tu..tum ek kaam karo...zara dekho ye hotel k kitchen mein jaroor koi knife hoga...humein...(gulping down) humein Daya ki body se bullet nikalni hogi...

Purvi was shell shocked...

Sirr...sir Daya sir ko bohot dard hoga...she says in concern

Purvi agar bullet nahi nikali to iski jaan...(he bite his lips)please dekho mai aag ka intezaam krta hoon...

Purvi: Sir hotel kitchen me stove bhi hoga...

Abhijeet wondering: haan chalo mai bhi sath chlta hoon...he said to unconscious Daya: Daya mai bus..abi aaya...tum chinta mut krna haan...mai aaya bus abi...

And he ran outside with Purvi...

Abhijeet took a one stove gas and a small cylinder in his arms wheras Purvi till then searched a proper knife from Hotel cutlery...

Both of them quickly took all the items...Purvi also collected all the cloth dusters and took chilled water from Freezer...

Here till than Abhijeet connected Stove with the cylinder and switched on the gas...

Purvi came back with all the elements...

Abhijeet: Purvi ek bowl me thnda pani aur ek kapda do mujhe...

Purvi: Haan..haan sir ek minute...

She poured water in a bowl and hand over it to Abhijeet along with a cloth...

Abhijeet with the help of knife teared Daya's shirt...Purvi turned her face to the other side...

Abhijeet still engaged in his work...he completely opened the wound and his heart missed a bit seeing two holes in his pal's body with completely swelled outer lining...

He closed his eyes for a second than open it realising that each passing second is precious...he has no time for thinking even...he quickly wiped his wounds...Daya flinched...

Abhijeet control his tears...he placed hand on his chest...Bus bus ho gaya...bus...after cleaning both the wounds he burn the knife in the stove and gaining so much courage he immediately but carefully pierced the knife in his wound...

Daya start jerking and screaming which is causing difficulty for Abhijeet due to his well built...

He shouted: Purvi Daya ko hold karo

Purvi in crying tone still looking at the other side: Nahi sir mujhse nahi hoga...nahi sir

Abhijeet: Purvi please hold Daya...(pleading tone) please...

Purvi look at him with teary eyes...

Abhijeet whispered: Please Purvi...(teary tone) mera dost...please

Purvi hold his hands and Abhijeet without wasting time get engaged in his previous work ignoring all the screams of Daya and with a click one bullet is out which results a big scream from Daya's side who jerked and lied motionless on the bed...

Abhijeet wiped his tears and clean the wound to stop blood flow now tied cloth around it...

The battle is still not over...still a bullet is inside his friend's body...He wiped his sweat cried out loud giving pain to Purvi...

Sir please Daya sir ki zindagi kaa sawal hai...please aapko karna hoga (motivating him) ye humari duty h sir...aapko karna hoga...

Abhijeet barely nodded feeling so much helpless he again warm the knife in stove and pierce it in the second wound...

The same session of screaming and jerking repeated again this time more...as soon as the bullet came out Daya neither shouted nor jerked he kept lying on the bed lifeless...

Fear passed in Abhijeet's spines...he instantly checked his pulse rate which was very low but that day God was with them...they heard sound of Ambulance and Purvi run to the gate to signal Ambulance about their location...

Daya was shifted immediately inside the ambulance and attendant attached oxygen pump to his mouth while started dressing his wound...

Abhijeet and Purvi too sit inside the ambulance and it moves swiftly towards City Hospital,Mumbai...

Abhijeet came down with Purvi taking Daya on stretcher...

Are yahan kaise...

Grabbing his arm...(replied in tensed tone) Rahul wo Daya...he looked back and Rahul also followed his gaze and became shocked

Kya hua ise..jab Pune se nikla to theek tha...

Abhijeet: sab batata hoon baad mein pehle dekh yaar use...maine goli nikal di hai par fir bhi khoon bohot beh chuka hai aur pata nahi kabse (wet tone) barish mein..ghaw me infection bhi..tu please...

Rahul immediately slipping in his doctor mode handled whole situation: haan mai dekhta hoon..ward boys jaldi se operation ki tayari karo...c'mon quick...

Rahul give an assuring node to Abhijeet and moved with Daya...

After an hour Rahul came out...Abhijeet leapt on him and he initiated before any question of Abhijeet...

Accha hua tumne sahi waqt par goli nikal di...jeher jyada nahi phaila hai...he will be fine...abi so raha hai thodi der mein hosh aa jaega...

Abhijeet took a relaxed sigh..hum log mil sakte hain...

Rahul: haan chalo...mujhe bhi khabar leni hai iski...(they moved inside the room and sit near Daya)

Abhijeet while sitting asked in confusion: aain...kyun

Rahul: to aur kya accha khaasa mere sath aane ka plan tha train se...par nahi pata nahi kahan se car hire karke raat ko akele nikal pada...na jaane kis baat ki jaldi padi thi ise...maine kaha bhi tha ki mausam kharab hai...road se travel karna sahi nahi hai...par nahin ye sune to naa...waise ye sab hua kaise...

Abhijeet brief him the whole on which Rahul became more angry...kaha bhi tha mere sath chalna...road way mut lo...par ye sunta kahan hai..sach keh raha hoon Abhijeet itna ziddi hai na ye ki mai bata nahin sakta...

Abhijeet: so to hai hi...are mujhe pata hota ye prso hi laut raha hai to mai khud ise lene aa jata...mai bhi to Nasik gaya tha na...aur hum log gaye bhi Department Vehicle se the..aram se Daya ko le aata...

Purvi too was sitting their murmured: sab meri galti hai sir

Abhijeet: tumhari galti (raised his eyebrow) wo kaise...

Purvi: sir parso Daya sir ko maine call kia tha ek case k baare me kuch guidance leni thi kyuki wo case unhone hi head kia tha...(guilty tone) unhone mujhe bataya tha ki wo kal wapas aa rahe hain...

Abhijeet shocked: WHAT? Daya ne tumhe bataya tha to tumne mujhse kyu nahi kaha...atleast agar mai us se baat kar leta to hume uski location ka pata hota...ya fir mai use pick kar skta tha kyuki mai bhi to parso Nasik se wapas aaya hoon na...kum se kum uski ye halat to nahi hoti Purvi

Purvi: sir main batana chahti thi par unhone strictly mana kia tha...bola tha aapko (hiding her eyes) sur..surprise denge...

Abhijeet angrily: offff ye Daya aur uske ideas...bewakoof insaan

Rahul: ohh ab samajh aaya janab ko ek din pehle aane ki jaldi kyun thi...

Abhijeet sadly: haan yaar meri baat hui thi Daya se to maine bataya tha mai wapas laut raha hoon islie sahab bhage daude chale aaye...(angrily) har waqt iska dimag glt hi track pe kaam krta hai...smjhta nahi hai ki har baar mouj masti se kaam nahi chalta kabi insaan ko seriously bi kuch decisions lene padte hain par yahan to serious kya decisons hi nhi soch samjh k lie jate hain bus jo dimag me aa gya use karna hi hai isko...

Rahul: uthne do khair nahin hai iski..

Purvi too a little big angrily: haan sir...Mai bhi Daya sir ko bohot gussa karne wali hoon is baar...

Abhijeet: mere hathon se to pitega ye...

Daya woke up after 10 more minutes and grabbed his head in his hand immediately...

Rahul moved toward him and checked him...

Rahul: Daya ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho...

Daya nodded his head with: hmmm

Aahhh

Abhijeet came forward this time: are aram se...sar ko itna kyun hila rahe ho jab dard ho raha hai to...(asking) Rahul sar par kuch chot aayi hai kya...

Rahul: nahi oopr se to kuch nahi hai...

Abhijeet: fir ise dard kyu ho raha hai...Daya again screamed made Abhijeet tensed: Daya kya hua

Daya: Nahi kuch nahi SIR mai theek hoon...

All get a bit shocked with that SIR and a much respectful tone from Daya...they ignore it thinking Daya might slipped his tongue...

Abhijeet asking again: Are nahi kaise...dard ho raha hai tumhe...

Daya in much innocent voice: Abhijeet mai theek hoon(Abhijeet relaxed a bit but get a more big shock) aap fikr..matlab Abhijeet sir (shy) wo abhi adat nahi hai na...dheere dheere kehne lagunga...

Abhijeet asked in confusion: kya kehne lagoge

Daya: wo apne kaha tha na ki aapko sir na bulaya karoon...abi adat nahi hai na..

Abhijeet felt land slipped away from his feets...

Abhijeet to Rahul: ye kya...

Rahul in serious tone: Abhijeet Purvi tum log bahar jaao mai dekhta hoon...

Daya to Purvi: Hello Mam...(to Abhijeet)sir inhone abi join kia hai kya...

Abhijeet just went out without hearing more...he was feeling this day is the worst day of his life...Daya acting like lost a substantial part of his memory giving goosebumps to him..he understand the feeling the helplessness when u lost ur memory...who else can know this pain better than him...the wait was prolonged giving anxiety to Abhijeet...

Finally Rahul came out and says: kuch samjh me nahin aa raha hai...Daya k sar par koi chot ka nishan nahi hai na hi koi aur symptom hai jis se ye pata chale ki Daya aisa kyu behave kar raha hai...

Abhijeet in tensed tone: shayad kisi tarah ka drug dia ho use...

Rahul nodded: theek hai mai blood test karwata hoon report aane k baad bhi kuch clear nahi hota to Neurologist ko refer karenge...

Abhijeet nodded and asked: mai ander jau

Rahul: haan mil lo par dekho uske sath normal behave karo...ek to hume reason bhi pata nahin hai to usko kisi trh ka stress nahi hona chiye...aur Purvi mere khayal mein tum us se na milo to behtar rahega...

Purvi nodded in understanding...

Abhijeet moved inside and Daya tilt his head again and trying to get up with: sir aap...(Abhijeet resist him to get up) Daya lete raho...uthne ko kisne kaha hai...

Daya in low tone: jee sir...Sir aap pareshan kyun ho rahe hain mai theek hoon bilkul ab...par sir...mujhe kya hua tha (holding his head) mujhe theek se kuch yaad nahi aa raha...

Abhijeet with difficulty control his tears...he bite his lips and somehow speaked: Hum shootout par the or tumhe goli lag gayi thi...or nahi yaad aa raha to tumne yaad kyun karna hai...ab theek ho na tum...

Daya anxiously: sir criminal to pakde gaye na...

Abhijeet: Haan Daya...chalo ab thoda rest kar lo...itna dimag par zor mat do...

Daya: jee sir...he lie down and close his eyes...

Abhijeet want to caress his hairs but stopped himself realising that Daya is in past era and at that time their is not much physical connect between the two...

Abhjeet getting satisfied of Daya's sleep caress his hairs...a drop of tear fall down from his eyes which he instantly wiped..

Kyun bhagwan kyun...jo mere sath hua hai wo iske sath nahi hona chiye...mai ye kabi bardash nahi kar paunga...kabhi nahi...he rushed out from his pal's room in tears...

* * *

**Please read and review if u like and if not than also to tell my mistakes :)**

**Whole story is been completed so upadate will depend on response..thanks a lot for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itna accha response..Honestly I was not expecting this huge repsonse...thanku so much...plz ab ye last chappy hai to isme bhi itna hi accha response dijiyega...I m so happy...Sab Coolak didi k plot ka kamaal hai...thnks di hope u like this last part too...**

**Thanks to all of u for ur lovely feedbacks...**

**Enjoy Last chappy :)**

* * *

Daya came back in evening and again the two faces were looking desperately towards him in hope of getting something good from his side but their all hopes boils up listening SIR from Daya's mouth...

Abhijeet handled himself well and shared a glance with Rahul who nods and moved out...

Daya: Sir aap ghar nahi gye...

Abhijeet lieing: gaya tha na...bus thodi der pehle aaya...He signalled toward the door with: dekho sab aaye hain tumse milne...

Daya glanced at the door and smiled happily seeing Acp sir and Salunkhe sir along with Freddy sir...

Daya greeted oldie duo and shaked hand with Freddie...Acp sir asked sweetly: kaise ho ab...

Daya: Sir mai theek hoon ab...

Abhijeet already informed all about the latest on phone so on Rahul's suggestion he called all of them thinking that may be with their prescence Daya recall something...

Daya look at all of them in suspicion...obviously only he is in past era not all of them so their facial outlooks,figure even age is changed and grown up...

Ye sab itne badle badle kyun lag rahe hain...(asking in shock) aur Doctor Sahab aapne wig kyun pehni hui hai...

Two naughty smiles crepted at the same time on two lips...One of Acp sir and second on his right hand's lip whereas Salunkhe sir get really annoyed...

Here Daya still wondering hence Abhijeet tackle the situation with: Are Daya actually sab log disguise mein the...Abi crime scene se hi seedhe tumhe dekhne chale aaye to Salunkhe sir ne abi disguise change nahi kia hai...

Daya asked in more confusion: Par Doctor Sahab to field par jaate nahi na...

Abhijeet grumbled hard and answered sternly: to jaa to sakte hain na aur tum kya investigation me lage hue ho (angrily) aram karo naa...

Daya: sir aram hi to kar raha hoon...kab..kabse...he lie down quietly...

All were really tensed about him...

Acp sir came out with all and talked to Rahul...

Acp sir with a sigh: Kya lagta hai Rahul...

Rahul: sir blood samples to bhej die hain laboratry...ab kal reports ayengi tabi kuch saaf hoga...

Acp sir sadly: hmmm

Here Purvi also joined them and asked from Abhijeet: Sir Daya sir ko kuch yaad aaya...

Abhijeet in sad tone: Nahin abhi tak to nahin aaya...

Acp sir: pareshan mut ho Abhijeet sab theek ho jaiga...Daya ko ghar kab tak le jaoge...

Abhijeet: Sir Rahul ne abi mana kia hai ek to uske ghaw bhi kaafi gehre hain oopar se ab ye memory loss ka issue bhi...wo keh raha hai uska yahin rehna theek hoga...

Acp sir: theek hai hum log bhi rukte hain...

Abhijeet denying: Nahin sir aap log jaiye..waise bhi Daya jabse us hotel me tha aap sab tabse hi beaureu mein hain..aap log please jaiye mai hoon yahan Daya k paas...

Salunkhe sir: Par Abhijeet exhausted to tum bhi ho naa...do din se bhaga dauri hi kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet cutting hurridely: sir mai yahin kar lunga rest fir Rahul bhi to hai na yahan kuch na kuch arrangement ho jayega..kal subh ghr bhi ho aaunga ek baar...

Freddy: mai rukta hoon sir...

Abhijeet: Nahi Freddy tum bhi jao...use kisi kism ka shuk nahi hona chiye...aur (placing hand on his shoulder) humara ye pehelwan thoda naram dil hai...

Freddy down his head in tears...

Abhijeet comforted him and after some more minutes three of them left...

Abhijeet again entered in Daya's room and he opened his eyes looking at Abhijeet in silence...

Daya kuch khaoge...

Daya in feeble tone: nahi sir abi mnn nahi hai...

Abhijeet: kyun kya hua theek nahi lag raha kya tumhe...mai Rahul ko bulaun

Daya held his wrist...Abhijeet keep looking at him: Nahi sir mai theek hoon.. accha le aaiye khana...lagi hai mujhe bhook sach mein...

Abhijeet just nodded and asked kya laun...haan khichri le aata hoon...

Daya making face: kya khichri...aapko pata hai na mai khichri nahin khata...aap kuch aur le aao...

Abhijeet looked at him with straight gaze and he made a puppy face...

Abhijeet smiled too...accha to fir kya khaoge...

Daya in yummy tone: Sir Paneer ka koi bhi item chalega...aur (stressing) aap bhi mere sath khayenge...

Abhijeet looked at him for few seconds then nodded...

He came out and kicked his leg on wall angrily...

He first purchased food from canteen then called Purvi telling her something and he himself move toward Daya's room...

Abhijeet: Lo Daya khana le aaya mai...

Daya opened the lids and was shocked: Sir ye...

Abhijeet: sorry Daya ab tumhari tabyat theek nahin hai...Doctor Rahul ne kaha hai ki tumhara MRI karna hoga saath hi CT Scan bhi aur to aur shayd koi minor sa operation bhi karna pade...(sadly) keh rahe the koi nerve operate karni hai...islie tumhe yahi food lena padega...ye jaroori hai treatment k lie (puppy eyes) mai kya krta...

Daya was hell shocked listening the whole...he says with some courage: Sir par mujhe to goli lagi hai na...To fir ye sab...

Abhijeet: pata nahin Daya...acha tum khana to khao tumhe bhook lagi thi naa...

Daya silently start having his Vegetable Soup when asked again: Sir aap nahi kha rahe...

Abhijeet: are nahin khaunga naa...(taking out another parcel) ye hai na mera khana...

Daya was shocked seeing his favourite Kadhai Paneer...

He looked at Abhijeet in shock whereas Abhijeet start having his food...

Waah hospital mess mein bhi khana accha banta hai...tumhara soup kaisa hai...

Daya with fallen face: accha hai...

Abhijeet: hmm khao...

After finishing the food Abhijeet dumped the remains in dustbin and was about to sit on his previous place when received a call...

Abhijeet came out of the room talked for sometime and then came inside...

Here Rahul back with a file wearing serious expressions on his face...

Purvi also came inside behind him...

Daya: Hello Ma'am

Purvi confidently: Hii sir...ab aap kaisa feel kar rahe hain...

Daya: Better...

Abhijeet: Rahul Daya k reports aa gaye kya...

Rahul showing the file: Haan Abhijeet...(looking at Daya)Daya kuch tests karne honge...are u ready for it...

Daya managing: kaise test Doctor mai to theek hoon na ab...

Rahul: Daya dekho (sadly) ab mai jo tumhe batane jaa raha hoon wo dhyan se suno...tum apni zindagi ke kuch saal bhool gaye ho...

Daya: What!

Abhijeet looked at him with fixed gaze...

Rahul continuing: Haan Daya...aur humein wajh theek se samajh me nahi aa rahi hai islie humein kuch tests karne honge jinke baare me Abhijeet ne tumhe bataya bhi hoga...

Daya nodded somehow still in shock...

Rahul: ye test kuch ek hafte tak chalenge tab tak tumhe hospital me hi rehna hoga...and generally hum tumhe sedatives par hi rakkhenge...so...abi pehli dose ka time hai...

Daya instantly in fear: Nahin mujhe koi test nahi karwane kya pata ye memory loss temporary ho aur (gulping saliva) aur mai theek ho jau khud ba khud hi...

Abhijeet pressing his teeths: haan aisa ho skta tha par kya hai naa hum tumhe lekar koi risk nahin lena chahte...Rahul tum dose do...

Daya to Abhijeet: Sirr please (hiding his hands behind himself) mujhe koi injection nahi lena...

Abhijeet signalled Purvi and she nods...She come in the field with: Sir please aap injection le lijiye ye aapki health k lie jaroori hai nahi to hume Acp sir se baat karni hogi...

Daya removed his sweat and answered her annoyingly: Purvi tum yaar...dekho mai theek hoon mai theek ho jaunga...apne aap...

Abhijeet in tease: Apne aap kaise theek ho jainge aap Daya sir...tests to karane padenge...

Daya: Dekho Boss mujhe tang na karo...Ye theek nahin hai

Abhijeet: Boss kaun Boss (innocently) Daya tumhari tabyat to theek hai na...mai to Abhijeet hoon (sweetly) tumara pyara Abhijeet (stressed) SIRRRR...

Daya: accha na sorry na yaar (trying to made him understand) Dekho hum baith ke baat karte hain mai smjha sakta hoon

Rahul: Haan Mr Daya samjhiyega par pehle injection...

Daya in anger: are jab mujhe sab yaad hai to kis baat ka injection matlab sab yaad...(wiping his face) sab yaad aa raha hai dheere dheere...

Abhijeet in great anger: abi kaan k neeche ek lagega to aur jaldi yaad aayega...(holding him from collar) hum sab bewakoof lagte hain tumhe jo tumari acting humari samajh me nahi aayegi...

Daya trying to handle him: are yaar mai to mzaak...

Rahul: Daya do you understand the difference between Prank and Life...

Abhijeet: are chodo ye kya smjhega...hum hi bewakoof hain jo is insaan ke peeche sar pakde baithe hain...abe jab sach me yadasht wapas nahin ayegi na tab pata chalega (in pain) kitna dard hota hai...He went out stamping his feets on the floor whereas Purvi too made a dissapointed face and left...

Now Daya and Rahul only their in the room...

Rahul initiated: kyun Daya...tum kabi kabi aisi bewakoofana harkat kar kaise lete ho...

Daya in head down mode: Kya karta tum teeno itna naraz the mujhse...bachne k lie kuch soojha hi nahi...socha thodi acting karunga fir thodi der me normal ho jaunga...tab tak tum logon ka gussa shant bhi ho jaiga...par (sadly) BOSS ko pehle hi sab pata chal gaya...yaar wo to bura maan gaya...

Rahul: wo bohot pareshan tha Daya...tum jante ho na wo kis waqt se guzra hai tumhe us haal me dekh kar wo bohot pareshan ho gaya tha...aur jab use pata chala ki tum natak kar rahe ho...wo hurt ho gaya hai Daya...

Daya: par use pata kaise chala...

Rahul: Abhijeet hai wo Daya...

**Flashback**...

_**Abhijeet came out from Daya's room and kicked on wall...**_

_**Nautanki kahin ka...hogi fir dimag ki koi khichdi...nahin Daya agar sach me is baar ye koi natak hai to u have to pay for it...he instantly dialed Purvi's number and called her in hospital while he himself made his way toward Rahul's cabin...**_

_**Rahul ek kaam hai mujhe tumse...**_

_**Rahul getting up: kya baat hai Abhijeet itna ukhde se lag rahe ho...yaar mai janta hoon tum Daya ko lekr pareshan...**_

_**Abhijeet straight: kuch nahi hua hai use...theek hai wo ek dum**_

_**Rahul confused: matlab...**_

_**Abhijeet: Rahul matlab ye ki Daya mujhe sir bulaya karta aaj se kareeban 20 saal pehle aur agar Daya wakai us era me hai to wo mujhse kabi itna free nahi hota tha aur physical touch to bhool hi jao...par ye Daya...ye mujhse khane ki farmaish kar raha hai...smajh raha hai ki mai pareshan hoon to mujhe cheer up karne ki koshish kar raha hai...aur wo Daya wo to mujhse kaam ki baat karte tak dus baar sochta tha...(dreamy tone) kitna masoom tha wo...**_

_**His memory flashed with an incident when he and Daya were sitting in a barber shop and he was applying shaving cream to Daya...**_

_Sir aap dus baar cream laga chuke hn aur mai dus baar saaf kar chuka hoon...ab mujhse is kursi par baitha nahi ja raha hai...aap meri jgh le lijiye mai aapki jgh aa jata hoon_

_Abhijeet:Dekho aisa ho sakta tha par hoga nahi...tum kahin se bhi baal katne wale nahi lagte ho...(applying cream on shaving brush) ek aur baat karte hain..._

_**Abhijeet smiled in trance...**_

_**Rahul grab his attention: Ho sakta hai tumhe galatfemi hui ho Abhijeet**_

_**Abhijeet: Rahul Daya k maamle me mujhe galatfemi kum hi hoti hai...mai use theek dekhna chahta hoon agar wo theek hai to is se badh kar khushi ki baat mere lie koi nahin hai par ye harkat agar usne ki hai to use sabak sikhana padega...**_

**Present**

Aur tab hi ye sara plan humne banaya...Daya yaar tumne boht galat kia boht...

Here Abhijeet entered like a storm after a while grabbed Rahul's hand and mouthed: koi faida nahi hai ise samjhane ka chalo...

Daya in pleading tone: Abhijeet yaar ek baar baat suno please...

Abhijeet looked at him with fiery eyes and was about to move out again when Daya got up suddenly giving a jerk to his wound and a low scream escaped from his mouth: Aaahh

Abhijeet fumed in anger and marched toward him grabbed him and lie him down: chahte kya ho tum haan

Daya: tumse baat karna

Abhijeet straight: not interested

Daya: acha baitho to boss...

Abhijeet: koi bethna waithna nahi hai mujhe...

Daya: Abhi I m sorry yaar

Abhijeet: waah bus sorry keh dia ho gaya...maaloom hai hum log kitne pareshan (tears stopped his voice in his throat)...

Daya pressed his palm tightly...Please boss maaf kar do...(guilty tone)maine anjaane mein tumhe bohot hurt kar dia...par yaar tum log itna naraz ho rahe the mujh par...ab (with a pout) bhai ko surprise dena koi jurm hai kya...

Rahul in rash: par Daya maine smjhaya tha naa ki road se jana sahi nahi hai..saare decisions hadbadi me nahin lene chiye naa...dekho kya haal ho gaya tumhara...

Purvi entering inside: aur sir aapne mujhe bhi mana kar dia kisiko batane se...agar maine pehle hi Abhijeet sir ko bata dia hota to ye sab nahin hota...

Daya looked at all of them with bechara face feeling three pairs of eyes staring at him in complete anger...

Daya in fear: yaar tum log mujhe aise mut dekho please...(trying to smile) ab to mai theek hoon na aur dekho agar mai wahan nahin jata to kitne log aur maare jaate kum se kum wo to bach gaye to mere wahan jaane se bhi kuch accha hi hua hai...(with some courage) hai na BOSS...

Abhijeet still in anger: aur ye yadasht jaane ka naatak is se kya acha hua hai...

Rahul: aisa prank koi karta hai kya...

Purvi: haan sir aapne hum sab ko dara dia...mujhe kitna guilty feel ho raha tha ki aapki is haalat ki jimmedar mai bhi hu (she sniffs)

Daya to Purvi: meri maa...(pacifying her) please rona nahin...Sorry yaar sabko..dekho na tum log itna gussa ho rahe the islie maine ye natak kia bus pakda gaya nahi to mai abi tak apni yadasht waps le aata...

Abhijeet grumbled hard listening "Yadasht wapas le aata"

He was about to move out when again Daya grabbed his wrist and pulled him in a soft hug...Abhijeet felt relaxed in the hug feeling his buddy near him safe and sound...

Jaane bhi de na yaar...ho gayi galti (seperating from him) aage se nahin karunga...pakka

Abhijeet smiled a bit in tears and demanded: Kaan ko haath laga kar keh nahi karega...

Duo smiled reminding a common memory and Daya smiled broadly looking at Abhijeet...he jerked his head and hold his both the ears...

_Kaan ko haath laga aur bol ki fir kabi coccain nahi lega..._

Pakka Boss kabhi aisa nahin karunga...(puppy face) ab to maaf kar do...

Abhijeet removing his hands from his ears nodded his head in yes with a small smile...

Rahul: chalo Purvi yahan to dosti ho gayi hai hume kaun poochega ab...

Daya: Are Rahul Purvi...sorry yaar..please aap dono bhi maaf kar do mujhe ab...mai pakka aage se nahin karunga aisa kuch bhi...

Rahul: kyu Purvi maaf kia jaaye kya...

Purvi: theek hai kar dete hain ek chance to sbko dena hi chiye...

Daya look at her in amaze and she down her head in shy...

Duo laughed at this and Daya pat her forehead which brought a teary smile on Purvi's lips...

Rahul: accha chalo tum log baitho mere round lene ka time ho gaya hai...

Daya: Rahul mera discharge...

Rahul: kal subah tak

Daya about to speak in mid cut by Rahul immediately: aur is baat me koi behus nahi hogi...

Daya nodded with sad face...Purvi too excused as she need to go bureau again..

Only duo were in the room now...

Abhijeet: Waise Daya Salunkhe sir k baalon ka wig kyu banaya tumne...

Daya in funny way: are waise to mauka milta nahin socha thoda sir ki leg pulling kar dun...waise Abhijeet ek baat poochni thi...

Abhijeet: haan bolo

Daya cleared his throat: yaar Acp sir ko mut batana please

Abhijeet raised his brow: kyun, Sir ko to batana padega..

Daya nearly shouting: are wo mujhe maar dalenge...please na BOSS (buttering) tum to mere kitne acche dost ho...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya is maamle me koi if and but nahin sir ko to batana hi hoga even abi batana hoga...He removed his phone and dialed a number showing off screen to Daya signifying that he is really calling him...

Daya looked at his pal with terrified face...

Phone get connected and Daya can listen voice from other side as the speaker was turned on: Haan Abhijeet Daya kaisa h...

Abhijeet: Haan sir Daya ke baare me hi kuch jaroori baat karnii thi...

Daya plead him by eyes nodding his head in no...

Acp sir: haan Abhijeet bolo

Abhijeet: Sir Daya ki yadasht...

Daya closed his eyes when heard

...**Wapas aa gayi hai**

Daya opened his eyes in relief...

Acp sir happily shouted in excitement: Are ye to bohot badi khushkhabri di tumne Abhijeet mai abi aata hoon us se milne...

Abhijeet in smile: jee sir...call get disconnected

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking sad

Abhijeet: aain ab kya hua

Daya: Yaar sir kitne khush ho gaye (added with down face) mai to drama...

Abhijeet: khush to honge hi laadle chiranjeev jo ho...par Daya soch samajh kar kia karo jo bhi kia karo..(placing hand on his shoulder) tumhare aas paas walon ko tumse bohot mohabbat hai uska samman karo yun mazak nahin...

Daya grabbed his hand: Nahi Abhijeet maine to bus

Abhijeet felt that Daya was guilty on his act...he changed the topic: accha chalo jane do...ab tum theek ho yahi sabse badi baat hai...

Daya: pakka aage se nahin karunga aisa...

Abhijeet: karna bhi mut warna **NO** **MAAFI**...

Daya nodded his head in yes and Abhijeet ordered him to lie down still comforting his pal to overcome his guilt feelings...!

* * *

**I hope u all liked it too...Specially Di..u like it na?**

**Please review like previous chapter..**

**Thanku all of u**

**Milenge ab MSB k update mein ya kisi aur story mein agar likh paayi to ;)**


End file.
